cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Williams
Private Williams was an American Marine who served in the United States Marine Corps and saw fighting in World War II, fighting in the Pacific. He is a supporting NPC in the American campaign in Call of Duty 3. He fights alongside Jimmy Linse in the Pacific War battles of Guadalcanal and Saipan. Biography Guadalcanal Campaign Williams meets Jimmy Linse in the US Marine camp on Guadalcanal, and he and Erikssin help him in handling his gun. Meeting with their officer, Mike Riley, Williams heads with them to fight in the battle of the Tenaru and defend Alligator River. Williams fights fiercely in defending American lines and positions by the river, fighting off Japanese assaults, then he helps destroy a Japanese camp. After Tenaru, Williams fights in the battle for Edson's Ridge. Williams fights off Japanese ambushes, then he keeps fighting through the jungles to reach and then he fights to defend some ruins. Williams then assaults and eliminate Japanese camps and then he keeps fighting past Japanese defenses and forces in the jungles to reach US positions, then he engages in fierce fighting in defend American trench lines and a ridge, fighting off waves of Japanese assault in a fierce battle, successfully holding the ridge. The ridge held, Williams then fights in the battle for Henderson Field. Williams fights to defend US positions in the jungle, then Williams keeps fighting Japanese defenses, lines and positions in fierce skirmishes in the jungle, fighting past Japanese forces and then he helps assault and eliminate Japanese machine gun nests and supply camps. After this, he fights past Japanese defenses in the jungle to reach the field, then Williams helps fight to defend the trench lines surrounding the field, with Williams fighting off Japanese assaults to defend the trench lines until the field is secure. Once the field is taken, Williams accompanies the men in Carlson's patrol through the rivers of Guadalcanal. Williams fights Japanese forces along the riverbeds, then he keeps fighting Japanese defenses and forces in the surrounding jungles. He helps to eliminate supply camps, machine gun nests and a few tanks, then Williams keeps fighting Japanese positions and lines in the jungle to assault and seize a village. Williams then fights hard to defend the village, fighting off Japanese waves until they achieve victory and hold the village. Fight for Saipan Williams continues fighting in the Pacific islands, eventually helping his men invading Saipan island. As he fights on Saipan, Williams fights fiercely to help defend US trench lines, fighting off Japanese assaults in a vicious battle, then Williams keeps fighting Japanese defenses and forces in fierce skirmishes the jungles of Saipan to assault and eliminate supply camps. Williams then keeps fighting Japanese positions, lines and defenses in the fields and jungles of the island to assault and seize a village, then Williams fights to defend the village, fighting off Japanese assaults. Later on as he keeps fighting on Saipan, Williams helps his men in assaulting the jungles around Mount Tapochau. Williams fights in fierce skirmishes past Japanese defenses, forces, lines, positions, trenches and nests in the jungles and fields, and then assaults Tapochau, fighting and crushing Japanese machine gun nests and trenches in the jungles around the mountain. After this, Williams fights past Japanese defenses in the jungles to reach a US defensive line. Williams then fights to defend the line, fighting off Japanese assaults in a vicious battle, and though Riley is killed while covering them, they are successful in defending the line and winning the battle. Personality and Traits Williams had a very friendly and playful persona, and was also humorous as well. He like to keep a cheerful and light mood and often cracked jokes. However, he could be very serious when he needed to be, and he was very brave in battle. He is a very tough and aggressive fighter who is skilled in marksmanship and he fights with much bravery and fury. He is very caring, loyal and protective of his men and he tries his best to serve them with much conviction. Relationships Jimmy Linse Though he also was a little bit suspicious of Linse's abilities at first, Williams was much more welcoming towards Linse and helped him in handling his rifle. Linse shows himself to be very helpful and loyal towards Linse, protecting him whenever he is able to. Mike Riley Williams has a very good relationship with Riley, who looks after Williams like that of a brother. Riley is very protective of Williams, and as such, Williams is very loyal to Riley in return. Erikssin Williams and Erikssin have a playful, brotherly relationship, the two often bickering and arguing, while also being playful and joking to one another. Despite their bickering, they care deeply for one another and they are very protective and loyal to each other. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Altruistic Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Barbarian Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Gunman Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Guardians Category:One Man Army Category:Survivors Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brutes Category:Normal Skilled Category:Loyal Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Adventurers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mischievous Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Serious Category:Assassin Category:War Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Insecure Category:Bully Slayers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Selfless Category:Right Hand Category:Vigilantes Category:Lawful Category:Chaotic Category:Enforcers Category:Hunters Category:Neutral Category:Gadgeteers Category:Optimists Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Determinators Category:Rescuers